Episode 8054 (26th January 2018)
Plot Vanessa and Paddy aren't happy with Pete for standing Rhona up last night. Chas is troubled by Paddy's interest in his ex-wife's love life. Tracy finds Lachlan smelling a bar of soap Chrissie loved in the shop. She tries to comfort him. Brenda tells Kerry she can't stand the way she's feeling just now and wants to know who Bob's other woman is. Vanessa find Pete in the café and confronts him about standing Rhona up. Pete feels awful. As Lachlan starts to open up to Tracy, David appears and he clams up again. Despite their previous bad blood, David offers Lachlan his sympathies and talks highly of Chrissie. Lachlan states Chrissie didn't deserve him as a son. Tracy tells Lachlan it's obvious Belle cares about him and encourages him not to push Belle away. Chas takes her frustrations out on Daz when he orders a pint. Charity and Vanessa continue to flirt as Rishi appears in the pub for his knitting lesson with Vanessa that he won in the skills auction. Lachlan tracks worried Belle down to Pollard's Barn and apologises for yesterday. Drawing from his own experience of grief, Sam promises Lachlan things will get better. Kerry agrees to help worked up Brenda track down Bob's one-night stand so she can get some answers. Rhona finds Pete trying to round out a flock of sheep so helps him out. Belle advises Lachlan to stop torturing himself and promises him they'll look after Rebecca together when she comes around. Marlon can see Chas is unsettled due to Paddy's concern for Rhona. Brenda and Kerry start their search for Bob's mystery woman. Whilst hacking into Bob's social media page, Kerry notes both Bob and Brenda's passwords are 'BrendaandBob'; she comments they're either as dumb as each other, or meant to be together. After rounding up the sheep, Pete compliments Rhona's hair and tells her she's lovely. Rhona and Pete each head back to their cars but Pete can't get his Land Rover started. Kerry and Brenda go through Bob's social media page and conclude a former Naughty Nylons saleswoman named Fiona McAllerton is the woman Bob slept with. Vanessa looks at a dating website in front of Charity to make her jealous. Pete and Rhona are unable to fix the car but they do share a kiss at the roadside. Kerry tries to talk Brenda out of contacting Fiona but Brenda decides to press on ahead and invite Fiona to Bob's birthday party tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Unknown country road *Butlers Farm - Field Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brenda makes a declaration; and Pete struggles to cope alone. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,030,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes